El destino te guiará
by Fanatica1Asoaso
Summary: Los guardianes celebran el día del amor y la amistad, pero llegará un nuevo miembro, y una nueva amenaza, que cambiará todos sus planes.
1. Dia de San Valentin

**ESTO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS ANIMATION Y SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

¡Hola a todos!

Este será mi primer fic, con mucha ayuda de una escritora (Nefertari Queen) logré analizar mis ideas y ¡PUM! Logró salir este Especial de San Valentín de El Origen de los Guardianes, y algo más…

Espero que les guste, ¡A LEER!

* * *

Los Guardianes, como marcaba la tradición anual, realizaron una pequeña reunión para festejar el día del Amor y la Amistad, aunque cabe destacar, que para un par de guardianes era más amor que amistad. Era la oportunidad de que empezará algo más entre ambos.

La fiesta empezaría a las 6 de la tarde, en el Taller de North y éste, los esperaba impaciente ¡Ya quería reírse de las bromas que se hacían Bunnymund y Jack! Sería la primera reunión que tendrían con Jack desde que él fue convocado Guardián, y ya que su centro era la diversión, North estaba más que convencido de que no faltaría alegría en la fiesta. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, North no pudo notar a un Yeti que se le acercaba avisándole la presencia del Hombre de la Luna. North inmediatamente se dirigió a la sala del Globo, donde estaba el inmenso globo terráqueo lleno de las luces de fe infantil.

Sintió en su vientre el mismo presentimiento tan acertado que tuvo hacia Pitch, y entrando a la sala del Globo, pudo perfectamente ver el halo de luz lunar. El Guardián de las Maravillas decidió esperar a que los demás guardianes llegaran, para que así el astro hablara con todos.

Poco a poco, fueron llegaron los guardianes; Sandman, Bunnymund, Tooth y Jack Frost. Cuando ya todos estaban reunidos, North los encaminó al salón del globo. El Hada de los dientes y el espíritu del invierno iban agarrados de la mano, mientras Bunnymund hacía reír a carcajadas a North. Cuando llegaron, todos vieron lo mismo que ya les había dicho el Guardián líder; a la bella luz lunar posándose en el centro del emblema de los Guardianes.

En el suelo surgió un pedestal donde reposaba un hermoso cristal, donde los rayos se reflejaron. Era exactamente lo que North presentía; UN NUEVO GUARDIÁN.

Le pidieron ver su imagen, el Hombre de La Luna les mostró una persona encapuchada sin dar a saber su identidad y su género. Pero, también les dijo que celebraran ya que, su nuevo elegido llegaría a ellos.

Así pues decidieron celebrar; en una esquina dos guardianes charlaban y reían, una contando un poco de sus trabajos y el espíritu del invierno de sus tantas bromas.

.—¿Enserio Jack? No sabía que tú fuiste quien hizo que se le cayera ese diente a Jamie. — dijo Tooth, un poco molesta.

.—Sí, pero solo quería que ese día fuera único, y además, ¡LO VISITÓ EL HADA DE LOS DIENTES! Tiene más suerte que yo, bueno, cuando eso— dijo Jack, guiñando el ojo, y haciendo que Tooth se sonrojara.

.—¡Basta! ¡Me pondrás como un tomate! —dijo riéndose

.—Oye, te tengo una sorpresa — dijo sonriendo

.—¿Cuál? — la hada de los dientes se destruía poco a poco de la curiosidad

Jack le dijo que esperara, y salió de la habitación en busca de su regalo; a Tooth no le gustaban las sorpresas, aunque el lado romántico del guardián con dientes brillantes le empezaba a agradar. Jack desapareció por 10 minutos, exactamente. Pero cuando regresó, no pudo lograr mostrarle nada a Tooth ya que North los interrumpió.

Uno de los yetis había llegado hacia North alarmado diciéndole que algo malo ocurría con el cristal de los Guardianes. Su resplandor era rojizo, lo cual significaba que estaba cerca el próximo Guardián.

Todos los guardianes volvieron a la sala llenos de curiosidad para verlo mejor. Todavía se encontraba la misma imagen, lo que les hizo suponer que no pasaba nada. Lo que ellos no sabían era que, a lo lejos del Taller, se encontraba alguien mirando con satisfacción el lugar.

* * *

Y ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?

Espero que si, el siguiente chapter dependerá de los review, Gracias por leer.

PD.- No soy dueña de El Origen de los Guardianes, y además, soy nueva escribiendo así que, perdónenme si hay un problema


	2. Un Nuevo Miembro

**ESTO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS ANIMATION Y SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

¡Hola!

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, favorites y follow, ¡me halagan mucho!, Gracias a Nefertari Queen por la ayuda.

Bueno, no hay nada más que hablar así que, ¡A LEER!

* * *

Los guardianes decidieron seguir con la festividad, ya que, si había un nuevo guardián, llegaría a ellos. Por otro lado, Jack y Tooth volvieron a lo suyo, pero cuando Jack quiso darle a Tooth su regalo descubrió que no estaba donde lo había dejado. El espíritu del invierno se alejó a buscarlo, disimulando un poco para que su pareja no se preocupara por el estado de su sorpresa.

Poco a poco, Jack lo fue buscando hasta que lo encontró, sorprendentemente gritó:

.—¡Lo encontré! —dijo emocionado el guardián, pero al gritar todos se dieron cuenta de lo que traía y en donde se encontraba, incluyendo a Tooth.

Esto hizo que un ligero rubor apareciera en las mejillas del guardián, que fue, poco a poco, acercándose a su chica.

.—Tu regalo— dijo sonriéndole, y mostrándole una cajita con detalles dibujados hechos de hielo

.—Wao—respondió Tooth— solo con ver la cajita, es... es... ¡PRECIOSA!

.—Igual que tú— dijo el guardián, ruborizando al Hada de los dientes— Y todavía no has visto tu regalo— siguió diciendo, dándole la cajita para que la abriera

Al abrirla dejo ver un anillo, con la forma de un colibrí agarrando un diente de cristal hueco en cuyo interior caía una nieve tan blanca y pura, que Tooth se perdió en su hermosura, le recordaba tanto a los dientes del Guardián y lo que ella era

.—Es muy hermoso, nadie me había hecho algo así, te lo agradezco— dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y sin dejar de sonreír

La atmósfera de agradecimiento y felicidad se rompió cuando llegó un Yeti diciéndole a North que una persona lo quería ver a él y a los demás guardianes. Éste aceptó, y dijo que la dejara pasar. Era una persona encapuchada, dejando ver su sonrisa, Tooth resistió mucho, era una sonrisa brillante, casi igual a la de Jack.

.—¡Hola guardianes! Es un gusto conocerlos— dijo una voz femenina, sin dejar de sonreír, pero aun sin dar a ver su rostro

.—¿Qué deseas? — dijo North, sin ninguna confianza, personas así daban escalofríos

.—Creo que el Hombre de la Luna les ha hablado de un nuevo miembro ¿no es cierto? — su voz de felicidad pasó a ser seria, a Jack no le empezaba a agradar.

.—Si— dijo North— un nuevo guardián

En contesta de este, la chica rio un poco, y contestó— Guardiana— al acabar su frase se quitó la capucha, dando a ver su cara, era hermosa, todos los guardianes masculinos se le quedaron viendo, dejando a Tooth un poco molesta por la reacción de Jack

La chica estaba seria, pero aun así, no dejaba de ser hermosa, sus ojos eran azules como el mar, su piel blanca como la nieve, su cabello marrón dando un color parecido a la tierra, y su sonrisa, oh por dios, era radiante como un fuego ardiente.

Cuando terminó de detallarla, Jack se dio cuenta, que ya la conocía y era extremadamente familiar.

.—¿Nathaly? — dijo Jack

.—La misma— dijo sonriendo— Pensé que no me reconocerías

.—Sigues siendo igual, divertida y misteriosa—dijo el espíritu del invierno

Rió. — Creo que sí.

.—Ellos son… — Jack le iba a presentar a cada guardián pero ella se le adelantó

.—No es necesario Jack— Lo interrumpió— Conozco a cada uno.. — North, Sadman, Tooth y Bunnymund— dijo colocándose en frente de cada quien que mencionaba

.—Es un honor— terminó de decir la chica

.—Tooth, ya puedes— Dijo Jack, él sabía que su novia le encantaban los dientes así como los suyos, y también era consciente de lo que quería hacer

En lo que Jack terminó su frase, Tooth salió volando directamente hacia Nathaly con los dedos en su boca tratando de que la abriera mas y mas

.—Vamos, abre, quiero ver esos dientes… — seguía Tooth insistiéndole para poder ver esos dientes blancos como nieve

.—Ya, hermosa, déjala un momento— le dijo Jack

.—¿Ah? Si, okey, es que son muy perfectos— respondió el Hada

Nathaly se tocó los cachetes, le dolían un poco. Después de eso era de imaginarse, pero ella entendió que al final de cuentas por algo era el Hada de los dientes. Sus blancos dientes podrían ser considerados un tesoro. La nueva guardiana se rió un poco, porque recordó que Jack tenia los dientes mas blancos que ella, así que debió pasar la misma situación de hace unos segundos

.—Gracias Jack, ¿te pasó lo mismo? — preguntó para aclarar sus dudas

.—Si, aunque, fue algo tierno— dijo sonriendo

.—Espero poder acostumbrarme— respondió

Los dos chicos hablaron un poco, tenían SIGLOS sin verse, ellos se conocieron en una tarde de invierno, Jack con una de sus bromas interrumpió las de ella, pero ninguno lo tomó a mal, ya que tenían algo en común. Nathaly tenía un secreto que incluía a Jack, aunque él no lo sabía. Ella nació hace 299 años, un año después que el Guardián de la Diversión

.—¿Y Nathaly, como supiste de tu destino? — preguntó North, interrumpiendo a los dos viejos amigos

.—Mis sueños me lo dijeron, fue una sorpresa— dijo ella

.—¿Tus sueños? — preguntaron al unísono los guardianes, menos Jack

.—Si, ellos me dicen lo que pasará en un futuro cercano, me dijeron que tenía que ser una sorpresa para ustedes, así que hice lo que me enmendaron

.—Ah, excelente.—dijo North, viendo a través de la ventana el cielo más oscuro—Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir.

.—Espera, ¿y ella donde dormirá? — preguntó Conejo

.—Yo... Vivo cerca de un bosque congelado, queda no muy lejos de acá. Iré hacia allá, no quiero causarles una molestia— dijo la chica

.—No, ahora eres una guardiana, quédate acá— dijo Frost mostrándole una gran sonrisa

.—Es cierto. — Dijo North, y luego pensó— ¡Ya sé! Duerme con Tooth, hay dos camas, Claro, si a ella no le molesta.

.—No, claro que no—dijo Tooth

.—Bueno, todo arreglado ¡Buenas Noches! — dijo Conejo

.—Buenas noches— dijeron al unísono.

* * *

Primero que todo, ¿qué tal les pareció la nueva Guardiana? ¿Y el misterio? ¿Cómo me va quedando?

Muchas gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	3. La Noche

**ESTO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS ANIMATION Y SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

¡Hola!

Acá el chapter que esperaban. Mil gracias por leer, en este capítulo, se da a conocer un poco más del aspecto de Nathaly, algo más del secreto de ésta y una pequeña mención de sus poderes. Les agradezco sus reviews.

* * *

Capítulo 3_: _

_La Noche_

**.**

**.**

Era una noche fría, en un pasillo habían 4 habitaciones pertenecientes a los guardianes, y cerca se encontraba una habitación un poco ancha, ahí dormía una mujer, mitad colibrí, mitad humana. En la ventana, se encontraba otra chica, humana con poderes elementales, de un cabello largo que casi llegaba a su cintura; ella veía a través del cristal cómo nevaba, hasta que la otra chica despertó:

.—¿Nathaly? ¿Qué haces despierta? — le dijo Tooth, mirando el reloj— Es la 1:30 de la mañana, ¿no puedes dormir?

.—Oh, perdóname Tooth, ¿te he despertado? — Contestó— Es que no estoy acostumbrada a dormir en una cama, donde yo dormía era en un árbol congelado, mientras sentía el frio pasar por mis mejillas.

.—Ah…. no me despertaste. Además, se a que te refieres, yo duermo es en el palacio de los dientes, muy pocas veces acá— expreso la chica

Nathaly se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos, y recordó algo, quería hablar con Tooth, pero ella sentía mucha incomodidad con solo pensar en su pregunta, al final, decidió decirle.

.— Oye Tooth— dijo, El hada de los dientes la miro con esos ojos de "¿Qué pasa?" — ¿Tu y Jack están juntos?

Tooth no supo cómo reaccionar a esa pregunta, la chica era la nueva guardiana, y se daba a ver que era de buena confianza, ¿Por qué ocultárselo? No era nada ilegal

.— Si, estamos juntos— dijo el hada, sin dejar de sonreír—.

.—Ahm— dijo la chica, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza, pero ¿por qué? A ella no le gustada Jack, después de preguntárselo, recordó su secreto, ella sabia la verdad— y, ¿Por qué hay dos camas acá?

Esa pregunta hizo que Tooth se pusiera roja, los demás guardianes sabían el por qué, pero siempre le hicieron la pregunta a Jack, no a ella. Esta vez, decidió hacer una pequeña mentirita, para poder acabar con ese tema, no haría ningún daño.

.— Para las visitas — dijo. A Nathaly no le sonó convincente, y como ella era inteligente, reconocía una mentira y más con la anterior respuesta, decidió continuar con esto.

.— Pero, ¿Por qué en tu cuarto? — Esto hizo pensar mucho a Tooth— No me engañas, esta cama es para que también duerma Jack— sonrió picara

.— No, para nada.

.— ¿Y porque esta cama esta tan cerca de la ventana, y el edredón es de tela fina y no gruesa? —Al ver cómo Tooth se quedaba sin respuesta, sonrió satisfecha— Es mejor, que nos durmamos, presiento que mañana será un día difícil.

.— Si, tienes razón— dijo Tooth, completamente roja, para después dormirse, soñando la noche en la que ella y Jack se contaron sus pensamientos, dándose a conocer un poco más.

Nathaly espero que Tooth se durmiera, ella quería seguir viendo esos copos, pero como a los 15 minutos, el sueño la venció, sus sueños dándole a ver un poco más del día siguiente.

La nueva guardiana se vio a ella misma yéndose del Taller, después estando con Jack, y luego viendo su pasado. Sus sueños eran extraños, pero este fue muy diferente, en vez de ver el futuro, vio su antigua vida; cuando era humana.

**-o-**

En el otro pasillo, en el último cuarto exactamente, se encontraba un chico con una dentadura perfecta sentado en su cama, pensando, en lo que ha cambiado su vida. Hace casi 1 año, fue elegido por El Hombre de La Luna, para ser "El Guardián de la Diversión" destinado a obsequiarle un día lleno de felicidad a aquellos niños y encargarse de que éstos siempre sonrieran y se divirtieran.

Solo que ayer volvió a ver a esa muchacha. Por lo poco que recordaba de su vida humana, ella había sido su amiga tanto cuando los dos fueron humanos. Y después, también lo fueron al hacerse inmortales.

Ahora esa chica era su nueva compañera guardiana, su socia en ayudar a los niños y luchar contra el Pitch.

El se sentía feliz. Su vida solitaria pasó a ser de las más acompañadas. Ahora tenía una familia, una chica con quien compartir su amor y amistad; su novia Tooth. Con solo recordar su nombre suspiró, esa chica de ojos violetas y plumas multicolores lo llenaban de mucha satisfacción. Con ese último pensamiento, se quedo dormido, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada mientras nevaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tamtamtam ¿Cómo me quedó? ¿Qué les pareció la conversación de Nathaly y Tooth? ¿Cuál será el secreto de la nueva guardiana?

De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima.


	4. Nota de la autora

_**Nota de la autora IMPORTANTE**_

Queridos Lectores:

No he actualizado porque (como ya saben) estoy siendo asesorada por Nefertari Queen, y ella no me ha enviado las correcciones, por razones que yo no sé, y que quizás sea porque ella está ocupada.

Lamento mucho el retraso, espero pronto recibir el correo y poder actualizarles.

Esta clase de notas, a mi me molestan, y si a ustedes también, perdónenme, era importante decirles.

Besos.

#Fanática1Asoaso.


	5. Tensión

**ESTO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS ANIMATION Y SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

Primero que todo, les agradezco por los reviews, nunca pensé que le gustaría, ¡me siento muy halagada! Y También, le doy mil y un gracias a Nefertari Queen por supervisarme.

Segundo, perdonenme por no haber actualizado, tanto como dicha autora y yo estabamos ocupadas, ella con sus compromisos personales y yo con mi "temporada de exámenes". Espero que les guste el capitulo.

Gracias por leer, este capitulo, no se porque, pero le vi algo incoherente, en otro lo aclararé. Sin mas tiempo que perder, ¡A LEER!

* * *

__Capítulo 4:

_Tension_

**.**

**.**

Era una mañana cálida, a pesar que todavía nevaba, se sentía un calor acogedor. La primera en levantarse fue Nathaly, no durmió casi nada porque se la paso prácticamente toda la noche viendo los copos caer suavemente en el piso lleno de nieve. Empero, no por eso dejó pasar la mañana. Fue hasta la cocina a servirse un tazón de chocolate; eso le recordaba su vida humana e instantáneamente la ponía feliz.

Nathaly tenía el cabello suelto, a pesar de haber dormido no estaba espelucada, al contrario, estaba naturalmente arreglado. Vestía una camisa color plateado, acompañado por unos shorts color negro.

.— ¿Me puedes servir un poco? — escuchó la chica. Ésta echó un pequeño salto, casi derramando su taza. Al darse media vuelta estaba Jack parado, satisfecho de haberla asustado, y como siempre, sonriente.

.— No me parece gracioso Jack, casi se cae mi chocolate — dijo Nathaly, un poco molesta.

.— Perdona — dijo Jack, y le movió su taza, haciendo que la nueva guardiana recordara la pregunta que causo su susto.

.— Claro, ya te sirvo — dicho esto, le hecho un poco de chocolate caliente. — ¿Y eso? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

.—Siempre despierto a esta hora — dijo el chico. Nathaly se rio, y movió la cabeza de un lado para otro

.— Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo, Jack— Las palabras salieron solas — ¿Qué paso anoche Frost? — lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con preocupación

.—Nada — dio un sorbo a su taza, el decía la verdad, pero Nathaly quería bromear, divertirse y vengarse

.— Dime Jack, ¿soy tu amiga no? — Pensó un poco — Anoche dormí con Tooth, dudo que se haya levantado, así que ella queda descartada.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron como platos por el último comentario, la nueva guardiana lo acusaba de _eso_. La chica se rio, el no había notado que estaba rojo como un tomate. Su amiga se seguía riendo, esa era solo una parte de su venganza

.— Anoche no me paso nada, espera que los demás guardianes se levanten, ellos te dirán — dijo. Jack no sabía cómo pudo hablar, estaba en shock. Esa "broma" lo dejo pensativo

.— Okey, pero no te creeré hasta que ellos se levanten

A los 15 minutos despertó Tooth, se saludaron, y ella noto la tensión entre los dos, Jack seguía en su estado desconcertado con dejo de molestia, Nathaly con una sonrisa pícara. El hada de los dientes le susurro al oído a su recién levantado compañero, Bunnymund.

.— ¿Y qué le pasa a estos dos? — Tooth hacia sus esfuerzos de no sentir celos, pero éstos la carcomían

Notando los hombros tensos del hada y su ceño fruncido, Bunnymund esbozó una sonrisa juguetona.

.— Tooth, ¿estás celosa? — Le dijo Conejo

.— No — Fue una respuesta cortante. Se notaba su ira, ella no sabía por qué, a Nathaly no le gustaba Jack, ¿verdad?

La nueva guardiana logro escuchar todo, no era su intención, pero desde que se hizo inmortal, tenía un oído muy fino. No quería intervenir, y la tensión se ponía cada vez peor. Así que decidió irse de la sala, no quería causar más problemas.

En 20 minutos exactos, todos los guardianes estaban levantados, y desayunados. Luego, cada quien se fue a sus deberes, Nathaly se fue a Burguess, quería jugar un rato, pero fue convencida por Jack de ir con él y Tooth al Palacio de los dientes.

.— ¿Están seguros? No quiero causar problemas — Y no lo decía por hacer travesuras, si no, por ponerle las cosas difíciles a Jack con su novia.

.— Tranquila, no pasara nada — dijo inocentemente Tooth. Nathaly pensó "eso es lo que tú crees"

Muy pronto llegaron, Nathaly de una vez llamo la atención de todas las haditas por sus blancos dientes, ya se había acostumbrado, Jack se fue con Tooth a quien sabe dónde.

.— Baby-Tooth, ¿será que le puedes decir a los tórtolos que me fui al bosque congelado? — Dijo la chica, no quería interrumpirlos, pero debía hacer algo en aquel lugar, la pequeña hadita asintió — Gracias. Mis dientes de leche deben estar por ahí, te regalo uno.

Después de eso, la nueva guardiana se fue, con las esferas que le había dado North llego rápidamente al dicho lugar atravesando un portal mágico. Cuando llegó, el bosque invernal le ofrecía un panorama casi desértico, en donde una cueva profunda era el único refugio del inclemente frío. Entró en esa cueva, y lloró. Las lagrimas salían por si solas, la razón solo El Hombre de la Luna la conocía. Siguió viendo los copos de nieve a la lejanía, con lágrimas en sus heladas mejillas. Su día fue de esos tristes donde todo te acongoja. Escondida en algo que ella misma creo para que Jack no la encontrase.

Luego salió, con sus ojos rojos observaba a la Luna. Y en un arranque de dolor, le dijo:

.— ¿Por qué me torturo yo misma? ¿No es mejor que se lo diga? — Después de eso, solo se fue, quería sentir la nieve pasar por su cara, que ese viento se llevara sus problemas, sin saber que eso era solo el comienzo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué tal me quedo? Desde mi punto de vista, algunas partes quedaron "incompletas", como la venganza de Nathaly a Jack por haberla asustado, como la pregunta de si el espiritu del invierno se levanta temprano y, el porqué la nueva guardiana se fué, a pesar de tener una mañana acogedora, a una cueva y llorar desconsoladamente.


	6. Preocupación

**ESTO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS ANIMATION Y SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

¿Qué tal lectores? Llegó la menorcita con otro capítulo*u* Me hágala que me pidan leer sus fics, ¡muchas gracias! Y otra cosa, ¿no les gusto el otro capítulo? Ningún review tuvo.

Mejor los dejo de molestar, asdfgh, ¡A LEER!

* * *

Capítulo 5:

_Preocupación_

**.**

**.**

Tooth y Jack llegaron de recorrer el Palacio haciéndose cuchituras, los dos buscaron con la mirada a cierta guardiana, pero no hubo señales de ella. Como si hubiera desaparecido. Fue en ese momento que Baby-Tooth se le acercó a su "mamá" para decirle que la chica se había ido al Polo Norte.

.- ¿Que dices? ¿Por qué se fue? – Decía el hada de los dientes. La pequeña colibrí hizo unos chillidos de "No lo sé" – Gracias, Jack y yo la buscaremos.

.- ¿A dónde se fue? – Preguntaba el espíritu del invierno en cierto tono, se empezaba a preocupar.

.- Al polo Norte – Dijo Tooth, buscando una de las esferas. – ¿Vamos?-.

.- Vamos- Dijo el chico, agarrando la esfera, y a Tooth de la cintura, provocando que los dos se sonrojaran.

**-o-**

.- ¿No me quieres decir?- Decía una chica de cabello marrón – Está bien, estoy acostumbrada a ser ignorada – Pronunció con cierta tristeza.

Estaba nevando, lentamente caían los copos de nieve, parecía obra de Jack, pero la chica no se percató de eso. Decidió ir a Burguess, se sentía demasiado cansada y quería dormir, pero algo le decía que ni la cueva ni un árbol podrían dejarla descansar como ella quería.

Camino un poco, solo quería cerrar sus ojos y olvidarse de los problemas. Pero ni volar ni dormir eran una solución; por un lado estaba en Burguess, y por otro sentía el frio correr por cada rincón de su cuerpo, y que mejor manera de calmarse que caminar en una nevada.

**-o-**

Los dos guardianas habían llegado, supusieron que Nathaly estaría en el Taller de North, pero se preocuparon más al saber que ella no estaba ahí y que el ruso no sabía nada de ella desde que se fue con ellos.

Ya era medianoche, ninguno de los tres quería molestar a los demás, porque Sandy estaba ocupado dando hermosos sueños, y Conejo pintando los huevos. Ellos decidieron seguir con sus trabajos, especialmente Tooth, porque, el Hada de los dientes trabaja las 24 horas los 365 dias del año. Los chicos la buscarían al amanecer, estaba muy nublado para poder ver algún movimiento "humano"

.- ¿Estás seguro North? ¿No la podemos ir a buscar ahora? – Decía un preocupado Jack.

.- No Jack, está muy oscuro – Dijo alejándose de la ventana

.- ¿Y si le paso algo?.

.- ¿Qué le podría pasar? Jack, ella es inmortal. – North intentaba no demostrar su propia angustia.

.- ¿Y Pitch? – Jack estaba tomando toda posibilidad, aunque fueran locuras, pero podían ocurrir

North pensó un poco, recordó que los miedos del propio Rey de las pesadillas lo habían derrotado. Pero… ¿Y si volvía a revivir?... No ¡No! Ni pensarlo.

.- No Jack, ni él pudo sobrevivir – Dijo "El Santa", aunque poco convencido.

El chico solo bajo la mirada, miro por la ventana y dijo:

.-Donde sea que estés Nathaly, espero que estés bien.

* * *

¿Cómo quedo? Los títulos los estoy poniendo muy cortantes, lo sé. Pero, técnicamente se centra en la Preocupación de los guardianes, y de Nathaly, por saber su secreto y demás. Y si, mátenme, pareciera una relación de Jack/Nathaly, pero no es asi, el espíritu del invierno se preocupa de su amiga, solo eso.

De nuevo, miles de gracias a Nefertari, y a ustedes, por leer.


	7. Búsqueda y Encuentro, Parte I

**ESTO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS ANIMATION Y SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

¡Hola lectores!

Les trataré de subir los 3 capítulos pendientes (hubo tres domingos que no publique) y como ando inspirada, ¡BOM! Salieron los cap. Espero que les guste.

* * *

__Capítulo 6:

_Búsqueda y Encuentro, Parte I_

**.**

**.**

Los rayos del sol pasaban lentamente por la ventana del guardián, rápidamente éste se despertó, y fue en busca de North. Golpes duros de puerta despertaron al jefe de los guardianes, quien alterado salió de su cama abriendo la dichosa entrada con algo de enfado. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver quién era.

.- Jack, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué golpeabas la puerta? – Decía North, despabilándose.

.- ¿Qué ocurre? Ocurre que estamos aquí hablando, y Nathaly está ahí afuera tal vez temblando del frio y secuestrada por alguien – Decía Jack, con cierta desesperación y casi gritando.

.- Jack, tranquilízate, voy a cambiarme, comer y luego la buscamos, deberías hacer lo mismo – Dijo el ruso con tranquilidad, de nada le ayudarían el nerviosismo y la negatividad de sus pensamientos.

.- Claro – Dijo el albino, por su mente paso lo mismo que por la de North

**-o-**

En aquella escena pasaba casi lo mismo, Nathaly había llegado en plena madrugada a Burguess, en algún momento casi se cruza con Tooth, pero era mejor seguir escondida.

La chica dormía en una cama sin ningún niño, había adultos en la casa, fotos de un joven, juegos, pero nadie ahí. Ella supuso que estaría en la escuela o algo así, no le dio mucha importancia.

.- Será mejor ir al Taller de North, pero, ¿Donde quedaba?—meditó un momento, haciendo memoria de cómo llegó ahí la primera vez. —Lo encontrare – Decía la castaña, en voz alta, al fin y al cabo nadie la escucharía.

Luego de eso, emprendió rumbo al Polo Norte, en el camino, idearía una excusa, tal vez que se había perdido, ¡ALGO ENCONTRARIA!

**-o-**

Los guardianes después de haber hecho lo anterior, se alistaron para salir, a ellos se le unieron Conejo, Sadman y Tooth. Recorrieron gran parte del Polo, sin señal de la chica, después de eso, decidieron separarse (obvio que la pareja fue junta, no sin antes soportar las bromas de Conejo).

.- Jack, una pregunta, ¿te gusta Nathaly? – Dijo Tooth, con un poco de tristeza, agarrada de la mano del espíritu del invierno.

.- Tooth, ¿Qué dices? No me gusta, solo me preocupa donde este – Decía el muchacho – Además, me gustas tú – Termino de decir, dándole un beso en la mejilla

.- Y tú a mí – Devolviéndole el beso.

Siguieron caminando, como los típicos novios. Hasta encontrar unas pisadas frescas, muy recientes ya que ni la nieve las había cubierto. Las siguieron y para su sorpresa no eran de la chica, era las de Sandy.

.- Sandy – Dijo Jack, un poco deprimido. Esto hizo que el hombre de arena bajara su rostro – Perdona, es que, pensábamos que las huellas eran de Nathaly.

.- ¿No has encontrado nada? – El hombrecillo solo movió su cabeza, de un lado a otro, dando entender que no había visto ninguna pista.

**-o-**

Después de caminar tanto, la chica se odiaba a si misma por haber tirado las esferas que les había dado el ruso. Pasó dos horas, antes de caer rendida al suelo, entrando en uno de sus sueños futuristas. En el primero salía ella llegando al Taller (sonreía, ¡HABIA LLEGADO!), luego salía Jack y los demás guardianes, el albino la abrazaba, luego ella daba una mala noticia y decía su excusa.

El sueño paso a una pesadilla, todo se volvió oscuro, sabía que solo significa algo: **PITCH.**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, lo sé, soy mala, los deje con la intriga, ¿no? Nos leemos. Sayonada.


	8. Búsqueda y Encuentro, Parte II

**ESTO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS ANIMATION Y SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo la segunda parte, uffs, me gusto mucho este capítulo, espero que a ustedes igual.

¡Disfruten!

Capítulo 7:

_Búsqueda y Encuentro, parte II_

**.**

**.**

Poco a poco despertó, sus ojos azules solo veían nieve, y era porque ésta ya la estaba cubriendo, rápidamente Nathaly se paro, y continuo su camino con preocupación; pero lo importante era llegar al Taller de North y decirles la noticia ¡Tenía que apurarse!

Escucho unas voces conocidas, venían de un bosque que era sombrío, pero eso no la detuvo. Había un árbol caído y a su lado el suelo no tenía nieve, ni ningún elemento. El lugar se le hacía tan conocido…

.- Este lugar, aquí... – Se dejo caer, para luego continuar -. Aquí me volví inmortal.

De repente, todo se volvió lento, vio que venía una chica corriendo con un niño de más o menos 7 años, estaba lloviendo, las dos personas se detuvieron a descansar. Nathaly se les acerco a preguntarle qué pasaba, cuando ellos solo la atravesaron.

.- Debí suponerlo – Dijo con cierta tristeza.

Luego de eso, el niño camino un poco, cuando un rayo golpeó a un árbol, y el pequeño estaba en la dirección donde éste iba a caer, la chica solo lo empujo y ella fue la que quedo debajo del gran tronco. Una mano quedó reposando en un charco de agua, mientras la lluvia seguía mojándola. Alrededor los elementos la rodeaban; la luz de la luna en el cielo reflejaba todos los hechos. Nathaly se acercó, la chica parecía haber muerto. Pero, estando frente a ella, viendo fijamente su rostro, notó que había un gran parecido.

.- ¿Soy yo? – Lo decía de manera de respuesta y pregunta.

Se sorprendió aun más cuando la chica abrió los ojos; eran iguales a los de ella, la luna le seguía reflejando. La chica de ojos azules se levantó, llevaba un vestido blanco (previamente había sido marrón) y caminaba alrededor. Tropezó con una vara de madera que resultó ser un cayado. Lo agarró, éste se congelo de una manera hermosa. Nathaly tocó el zarcillo, era el mismo solo que más pequeño, e hizo que se encogiera.

Todo se volvió oscuro, una sola claridad quedaba, Nat fue a dicha luz, para encontrarse con los guardianes.

.- ¡Nathaly! – Grito Jack, que se le acerco para abrazarla -. Volviste.

Ella reacciono y le devolvió el abrazo, para luego pronunciar unas palabras:

.- Me alegra volver, pero, vengo con malas noticias.

.- ¿Que noticia? – Se acerco Tooth, con la misma cara de preocupación que los demás.

.- Soñé que volvía al Taller, los encontraba y... – Se tocaba la cabeza para recordar – Y fue cuando todo se volvía oscuro, paso a ser una pesadilla supongo que era…

.- Pitch – Siendo la chica interrumpida por Jack.

Los demás que escuchaban con atención, solo se llevaron una sorpresa.

.- Pero, no está solo, hay una mujer, a su lado, vi otra sombra – Decía ella solo pensando en el riesgo de esa situación.

.- Entonces, alguien lo ayudo – Dijo Conejo.

.- Bueno, hay que concentrarnos en tu regreso – Dijo North, refiriéndose a Nathaly – Por cierto, ¿A dónde fuiste?

La chica no se había percatado de ello, se había enfocado en su sueño que se le había olvidado todo lo que hizo, unas pocas palabras salieron de sus labios, entre tartamudeos, se logro entender algo:

.- Yo… yo… yo… Yo fui al…. Al bosque, a…. a hacer una…. Una cueva y congelarla desde adentro – Seguía pensando la chica, era el momento de la excusa y no la tenía – Después, busque las esferas que me dio North y no las encontré.

.- ¿o sea que te viniste caminando? – Dijo Bunnymund, no muy convencido.

.- Si, y creo, que no me sabia el camino, solo sabia el de Burguess – Ella misma se sorprendía con la gran mentira – Y pensé que Jack iría, pero veo que no, luego volví a intentar venir, y lo logre, más o menos, el punto es que… estoy aquí.

.- Tiene razón, y lo mejor será ir al taller – Dijo el guardián de las maravillas, dicho esto, todos asintieron y se fueron.

**-o-**

_.-La chica ya sabe, parece poseer un don de ver el futuro – _Decía una mujer de cabello negro y largo, le llegaba a las rodillas.

_.-Se está convirtiendo en un problema, será mejor eliminarla, como a los demás guardianes- _Decía un hombre completamente vestido de negro, para luego convertirse en una sombra

**-o-**

Al llegar, cada guardián se fue a continuar con su labor, ya que, la noche se avecinada. Nathaly durmió en su nueva habitación, creada en su ausencia. Tenía un cierto parecido a la de Jack Frost; detalles de nieve, escultura hechas de hielo, etc. Solo que las sabanas eran de color rojo con detalles marrones, a pesar de ser una rara combinación, era acogedora y muy bonita.

.- Esta hermosa – Dijo la chica a Tooth, quien la había acompañado - ¿Quién la hizo?

.- North nunca nos dice, solo las hace – Dijo la mujer mitad colibrí – Nathaly, ¿tuviste algún recuerdo?

La pregunta le sorprendió mucho a dicha chica, ella sabía que era la Guardiana de los Recuerdos, pero, ¿cómo se entero? Prefirió no llenar más su cabeza de preguntas y pensamientos, vaya que iba a tener unos sueños largos, que ni la noche le iba a alcanzar para eso. Decidió contestarle, tenía una plena confianza en aquella mujer.

.- Si, ¿Cómo supiste? – Lo dijo sin darle vueltas, en momentos como aquellos, había que ser directos.

.- Algo me dijo que, habían abierto un recuerdo, sin necesidad de los dientes – Dijo Tooth - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

.- No tengo ni la menor idea, solo entre en un bosque, y sentí que había estado ahí antes, fue cuando todo se volvió como de noche y aparecieron dos personas – Dijo Nathaly, con una inocencia como la de una niña de 3 años.

.- ¿En serio? Qué raro– Tooth meditó aquello, esa chica podría ayudarle cuando esté muy atareada.

.- ¿Quieres hacerme otra pregunta? – La chica adoraba decir lo que ella es, y recordar viejos tiempos.

.- Si, una y ya – Rió – ¿Cuál es tu centro?, Hombre de la Luna no elige a cualquiera.– Era la pregunta mayor, al menos, entendería mas.

.- ¿Mi centro? – La pregunta se le hacía conocida.

.- Si, lo que te gusta, lo que te hizo Guardiana – Pronunciaba la hada con mucha delicadeza, las palabras retumbaron en la Joven mente de Nathaly

.- Supongo que son ustedes – Dijo Nathaly, agarrando un conejo hecho de hielo

.- ¿Nosotros? Pero, ¿a qué te refieres? – Cada vez estaba más confundida.

.- Soy la Guardiana de la Ilusión, ustedes, crean esa fe que me alimenta, que alimenta mi ser – Decía la castaña, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

.- ¿En serio? Pero, manejas los elementos ¿Qué tienen que ver con la ilusión o la fe? – Decía su compañera guardiana, cada vez la intrigaba más.

.- Fácil, cada elemento es como un sentimiento, estos se muestran en cada actitud de un niño, que aun así, creen en nosotros, bueno, en ustedes – Lo dijo al principio orgullosa, luego, al corregir, el orgullo pasó a hacer tristeza.

.- Entonces, fuego es enojo, agua es tranquilidad, viento es relajación, y poco a poco, cada uno se expresa – Ya iba entendiendo, sin saber que eso era solo el comienzo.

.- Exacto. – Dijo la chica, para "terminar" la conversación

**-o-**

En la sala, hablaban los demás guardianes. Poco a poco, se unían más, sin chicas, solo hombres. Tenían más territorio, pero no por eso mandaban. Bunnymund estaba al lado de North y Sandy, al lado del ruso se encontraba Frost, el primero y último se lanzaban bromas entre sí, ganando más Conejo, con su típica broma; Frosty tiene novia, ¿Cuántos besos llevan? ¿Se podrían casar? ¿Llegaron a algo más? Entre otras.

.- ¡Ya basta! – Decía el albino totalmente ruborizado – No diré nada Conejo, ¡NADA!

.- Claro claro... Te preguntare cuando estés dormido – Dijo el Conejo de Pascua, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

.- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Exclamo Jack, el dijo que…

.- Nada, no dije nada – La sonrisa aumento más, la idea que se le ocurrió fue genial.

A Sandy se le mostraron dos imágenes encima de su cabeza, eran las dos guardianas; Nathaly y Tooth. North fue el único que noto eso, ya que los otros dos estaban retándose y diciéndose bromas:

.- ¿Qué estarán haciendo las chicas? – Pregunta North

.- Seguramente, hablando de Jack – Dijo Conejo, solo para molestar ha dicho guardián

.- ¿De mi? ¿Por qué de mí? – Decía el chico, Bunnymund estaba planeando algo, y no le gustaba eso, para nada.

.- Claro, de tus ojos, dientes, tu sabes, lo que habla una enamorada – Estaba cumpliendo con la primera fase, y eso le gustaba mucho.

.- ¿a qué te refieres? – Decía Frost, sabía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar, y así fue.

.- A que Tooth y Nathaly están enamoradas de ti – Sonrió.

.- Tooth es… ¿Espera que? A Nathaly no le gusto, que te quede claro Canguro.

.- Si cl… ¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI! – dijo gritando, Jack solo sonrió.

.- Hay que centrarnos en lo de ahora, Pitch volverá, y acompañado – Dijo North.

Y Ahí empezó una larga charla, totalmente seria, de esas que el Predecesor de Nathaly odiaba, pero sabía que era necesaria. Idearon un plan, casi perfecto, solamente faltaba la participación de las chicas. Señalaron puntos que iban a cubrir para que los niños estuvieran a salvo. Luego de terminar, Jack (obligado) fue a decirles a las guardianas que fueran a la sala para explicarles el plan, con solo entrar vio la habitación, y luego a las chicas, Nathaly tenía otra vestimenta.

.- Le queda muy bonita, y Tooth con sus ojos violetas la opaca – Pensó, y rio para sí mismo.- Se parece mucho a la mía- Dijo.

.- ¿Verdad que si? Eso mismo le dije a tu novia. – Exclamo la castaña.

.- Si… - Recordó para que había ido – Chica bonita y Nathaly he venido por…

.- ¿Qué insinúas Frost? Sabes que ya me debes una, y no tienes idea de mi venganza a lo grande- Lo interrumpió su compañera, ella solo se paró de la cama, en señal de peligro.

.- Cuidado, Ángel de Charlie – Rio por el comentario – Vine porque los chicos me dijeron que fueran a la sala para ver el plan para proteger a los niños de Pitch.

Las guardianas solo abandonaron la habitación, Jack menciono:

-. Espero no confundirme cuando vaya a mi habitación.

**.**

**.**

Traté de hacerlo largo porque la mayoría ni a 600 palabras llegan, lo de "Ángel de Charlie" se me ocurrió porque estaba viendo una serie, y unos hombres hacen como ellas, y me dio mucha risaX_X.

Les conté un poco mas de Nathaly, como ya han leído, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


	9. Algo a su favor

**ESTO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS ANIMATION Y SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

Hola hola, ya llegue, y traje un capitulo:3 Jejeps, se lo merecen, estuve inspirada por la leída, aunque, con un dolor de cabeza que no se me quito hasta dormir hasta tarde (que floja no?)

Les iba a subir este capítulo ayer, pero no me quería abrir la cuenta, hasta que al fin e.e

Me dejo de habladurías, gracias por leer, ojalá les guste…

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_ Algo a su favor_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una mañana tranquila, los guardianes, a pesar de la noticia, no se tensaron, estaban relajados ya que tenían un buen plan. Empezarían en unas horas, tenían una "adivina" de su lado ¡Qué bueno fue su llegada! Ya les hacía falta una persona así. El repentino optimismo hizo que el ánimo subiera a todos.

Nathaly despertó tarde, sus sueños fueron tan pesados que ni la caída de tres palacios la despertarían. A pesar de eso, realmente se sentía entumida, como si no hubiera descansado del todo. En el comedor, llegó el Hada de los dientes, viendo al Espíritu del Invierno. Desde su perspectiva se veían tan inocentes.

.- Hola Jack – Se le acerco Toothiana - ¿Cómo dormiste?

.- Muy bien princesa – Dándole un beso en la mejilla - Soñando contigo, ¿y tú?

.- Ah, ¿yo? Pues, soñé con un Overland – Dijo sonriendo

.- ¿En serio? ¿Quién es ese? – Siguiéndole el juego, sonando como el chico "celoso"

.- Un chico bueno, divertido, amable—Tooth sonrió de ver las reacciones cómico-celosas de su novio, antes de rematar.—En pocas palabras, perfecto.

Jack bajó los ojos al suelo, los hombros caídos. Toothiana en cambio ocultaba una sonrisa con la mano.

.- Mejor no me preocupo, suena mejor que yo – Dijo, con un tono de tristeza muy bien fingido. Jack era un gran actor.

Tooth para ese punto se cansó de su broma y se acercó a él, diciendo con la mayor seriedad posible.

.- Nadie es mejor que tú.

Jack no pudo ocultar una sonrisa genuina, de esas que hasta te hacen brillar los ojos.

.- ¿Te digo algo? Eres la compañía más bonita que he tenido – Dijo a poco centímetros de ella, para luego acabar con el espacio entre los dos, con un corto pero tierno beso.

**-o-**

Cabe destacar, que Nathaly se dirigió a la cocina, sin saber, que en el comedor estaban los dos tortolos, comiendo su desayuno. Nathaly comenzó a buscar comida hasta que vio el reloj que colgaba de la cocina. Eran las 11:45 de la mañana ¡Casi mediodía! Ella sabía que se había despertado tarde, pero no tanto.

.- Hasta que al fin despiertas, compañera– Dijo Conejo, entrando por la puerta.

.- Intenta despertar temprano con tantas predicciones en la cabeza, en momentos como éste, prefiero no tener ningún don, o al menos, que no sea de predecir el futuro – Bufó la chica, cansada por la noche tan larga que pasó.

.- No te molestes – Continuo Conejo – Es de mucha ayuda una guardiana como tú, predecir el futuro, de nuestro lado, es muchísima suerte.

.- Si lo piensas así, te doy la razón – Fijo la mirada, desde la cocina podía verse la sala, logró ver a Sanderson y a Norte. – ¿Donde están los novios?

.- En el comedor, es raro que no te hallas dado cuenta – Empezó a sospechar Conejo.

.- ¿Si sabes que desde aquí no se puede ver el comedor por la pared que divide dicho lugar y la cocina, verdad? – Miro la guardiana, un tanto confundida.

.- Si, pero pasaste cerca, ¿ni una mirada echaste? – Pregunto.

.- No, ni la hora había visto – Respondió la albina.

Bunnymund decidió creerle, olía a verdad y confianza. Solo salió de ahí. Nathaly, que vio alejarse a su amigo, se acerco a la ventana del comedor, para espiar a Jack, sería una buena venganza, después de todo. Para su sorpresa, sintió un alma cerca de ella, volteo, para darse cuenta que era el Guardián de la Esperanza. Solo frunció el seño, y él la miro:

.- ¿Qué? No eres la única que Jack le hizo una broma – Dijo el australiano, totalmente relajado.

.- Pero, ¿cómo?..

.- ¿Para que más lo espiarías? Al menos que te guste – Levanto una ceja. La chica solo volteo sus ojos, y murmuro:

.- No me gusta—replicó con leve sonrojo que Conejo no alcanzó a ver—Y acertaste, me debe una.

.- Bien, ahora presta atención.

Duraron media hora espiándolos, estaba bien claro lo que vieron: cuchituras y besos fugases. "Que media hora más aburrida" susurró Nathaly. "Sería mejor si los escucháramos" respondió Conejo.

.- ¡Eso es! – Se le ocurrió una idea a la guardiana

.- ¿Qué?

.- Mis poderes de ilusión, traen muchos beneficios, como tener un oído que escuche lo más mínimo – Dicho esto, habría la ventana, un poco.

.- Buena idea – Le susurró Conejo.

Después de esto, a los 15 minutos, Tooth salió, la puerta estaba del otro lado, por lo tanto, no supo que sus dos compañeros la estaban espiándola a ella y a Jack. Tan pronto como el hada de los dientes se perdió por el pasillo, el chico invernal sacó una cajita de cristal de la sudadera. Al abrirla, un pequeño anillo dorado brillaba reluciente. Susurró para sí mismo:

.- Pronto se lo diré – Sonrió ante la intensidad de sus planes.

Los "espías" se cayeron al sorprenderse, ¡AL FIN HABIAN CONSEGUIDO ALGO! Y ya la nueva guardiana tenía pensando el plan.

* * *

Y, ¿qué tal? Desde mi punto, me quedo bien*w* Parecieran crueles pero, sabemos que Jack les ha hecho bromas pesadas, bueno, a Conejo. Pero, Nathaly odia que la asusten, y como mencione en otro capítulo, será una venganza a lo grande.

En otro capítulo se centrará mas en eso, ¿Para qué será el anillo? ¿Nathaly sentirá celos? ¿Qué pasa entre Conejo y la nueva guardiana?

Esto y mucho más, en el próximo capítulo, gracias por leer.

**PD: _Si no les actualizo el domingo, es por que ya tienen este e.e Y si les actualizo, de nada;):$_**


	10. Venganza a lo Grande

**ESTO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS ANIMATION Y SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

¿Les está gustando los capítulos? Espero que sí. Lamento mucho la demora, mi computadora se había dañado, además de la enorme tarea que me mandaron.

Este capítulo no me lo asesoró Nefertari, avísenme si me quedo bien.

En fin, basta de habladurías, a leer.

* * *

Capítulo 9:

_Venganza a lo Grande_

**.**

**.**

Ya era hora de ejercer el plan, en una que otra parte ayudaría Conejo, esto era personal, pero el Guardián le añadió la fase final, Jack sabía que no debía meterse con la chica, pero lo hizo, y eso lo lamentaría.

El muchacho se despertó, alguien había quitado las cortinas, y fueron rasguñadas con las palabras que le dieron un enorme escalofrió al guardián: **Venganza**, estas permitían que la nieve entrara, aunque esto no le molestara, después tenía que limpiarlo, sin el haberlo hecho. Sabía que no iba a hacer su día; antes de bajarse de la cama, reviso el piso, no había nada. Camino hacia la puerta, cuidando sus pasos, como si estuviera a punto de morir.

_Bajo la guardia, supuso que llegaría a la cocina sano y salvo, no debió hacerlo…_

Al abrir la puerta, cayó sobre el chocolate, e inmediatamente sabía de quien se trataba: _**NATHALY**_. Esto lo hizo asustarse más, la había visto molesta, era un caos como "Natasha Fire", pero jamás le llego a ver vengativa.

.- Da miedo como Natasha, que será vengativa – Lo decía Jack, con todo el miedo posible, menos mal que Pitch no estaba vivo, sino fuera el ser más poderoso.

Llego a la cocina para solo recibir las carcajadas de Conejo, el albino no le dio importancia, estaban todos los guardianes, que no evitaron reírse un poco, en Tooth solo se dibujo una sonrisa, se le acerco y le dijo:

.- Hola – Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla – Que rico, sabe a chocolate.

.- No me digas – Busco con la mirada, no pudo evitar decirlo asustado: – ¿Y Nathaly?

.- No sé, vino a buscar unas harinas, luego se fue – Los ojos de Jack se abrieron, oh no, eso era muy, MUY, malo.

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Ella te lleno te chocolate? – No puedo evitar reírse, sonaba extraño.

.- Si, y solo porque la asuste. – Se paso la mano por el cabello, en verdad estaba preocupado – Ya entendí su advertencia, debí hacerle caso.

.- ¿Qué advertencia? – Pregunto Tooth.

_*Flash back*_

_Jack estaba al lado de un niño llamando Noah, el iba montado en un trineo, y con la escarcha del guardián, era una gran aventura. A unos kilómetros, una pequeña niña llamada Sarah, trataba de hacer lo mismo que su hermano mayor. Una chica la vigilaba, y vio las intenciones de la nena._

_.- ¿Te quieres divertir? No hay ningún problema. – Le sonrió._

_Luego, hizo que la nieve y el viento guiaran a la criatura, las dos se reían hasta que…_

_¡BOM!_

_Los dos niños chocaron, la chica solo se puso enfadada, ¡le dañaron su entretenimiento! Pronto dejo salir su fuego interior. Vio al albino de lado, solo se le acerco y le grito:_

_.- ¿Acaso no ves? ¡Me dañaste la diversión! – Lo dijo, a Jack solo le causo un pequeño temblor, la muchacha tenía mechas color rojo, sus ojos eran dorados, se veía la furia. Pero, a él también le dañaron la diversión._

_.- ¡Tu eres la que no ves! Mi broma era perfecta, hasta que apareciste tú. _

_.- ¿Me acabas de gritar? – Miro penetrantemente al chico – Lo vas a lamentar – Dicho esto, le lanzo una gran cantidad de fuego, el blancuzco solo corrió, siendo perseguido de ella._

_.- Ven para acá, ¡solo te voy a quemar hasta las cejas! – Le decía la castaña._

_.- No gracias – Dijo mientras corría por su vida, luego de esto, hizo que ella chocara con un árbol, y este tenía nieve, por lo tanto la hundió dentro de ella._

_El solo se acerco, la nieve salió volando, y luego vio a su atacante, era la misma chica, solo que en su cabello no había ninguna mecha, y sus ojos eran azules, parecía tranquila. Pero Jack no confiaba en ella todavía, solo la amenazo con su cayado. Ella toco el trozo de madera y lo congelo._

_.- Tu dañaste la diversión de esa pequeña – Lo miro, el solo trago saliva – Aunque, ella quería divertirse igual que su hermano, y yo la ayude. Debí fijarme por donde la llevaba._

_.- Yo también tengo culpa – Dijo, bajando su cayado – Soy Jack Frost, ¿y tú?_

_.- Soy Nathaly, Nathaly Feeling. Como emoción en ingles. Es un gusto conocerte. Lamento por lo de Natasha. – Dijo ofreciéndole su mano._

_.- Igual – Dándole un estrecho de mano -¿Natasha?_

_.- Es la emoción del enfado, o como quieras llamarlo. – El guardián solo rio, ella lo miro, y le tomo por su remera, y lo acerco._

_.- Si vuelves a arruinarme una broma, te prometo que me vengaré – Dijo, luego lo soltó, para continuar – Nos veremos otro día, querido amigo, Jack Frost._

_El se quedo perplejo, solo la vio alejarse, y se prometió nunca dañarle una broma a Nathaly Feeling._

_*Fin de Flash Back*_

.- Pero, tú no le dañaste una broma, ¿Por qué se vengaría? – Pregunto Tooth, un tanto confundida.

.- Porque le hice una broma, y casi botaba su chocolate.– «Nadie se mete con mi chocolate» Recordó Jack que alguna vez, Nathaly le había advertido.

.- Ya veo, ¿Qué más te va a hacer? – La preocupación era obvia, si una vez lo hizo ¿Por qué no otra vez?.- No sé, es la primera vez que la veo así.

.- Y tal vez la ultima – Apareció por detrás la dicha chica, Jack se sobresaltó– Tranquilo, mi venganza esta echa – Se le acerco al oído – Ya tengo tu cita hecha para ti y Toothiana.

Jack abrió los ojos ¿Cómo pudo enterarse? Eso era malo, mas malo que su venganza, esperen, no, no hay nada peor que eso. Ella solo hecho una carcajada saliendo de la cocina, seguida del guardián.

.- ¿Cómo supiste?

.- Ayer Conejo y yo te estábamos espiando, y vimos que después de que se fue Tooth, sacaste una cajita, con un anillo, ¿Quién pensaría que Frosty quería casarse? – El comentario solo le hizo un leve sonrojo.

.- ¿Conejo sabe?

.- Si, te va a ayudar, algo bueno saldrá, después los podemos molestar – Se vio en sus ojos una pequeña estrellita, Jack solo volteo los ojos.

.- Gracias, eso creo, y no me voy a casar, es solo para que la relación esté confirmada y sea comprometedora.

.- De nada– Solo rió. – Y te creí.

**-o-**

_- Están desprevenidos, será el mejor momento para atacar, ¿no mi querido Pitch?- Sonrió una mujer, la misma que apareció en el sueño-pesadilla de Nathaly._

_.- Si, es hora de la venganza, mi querida Leonet. – Dijo el Coco, para luego desaparecer, junto a la mencionada._

**-o-**

Jack volvió a la cocina, para solo encontrar a una Toothiana preocupada, el se le acerco:

.- Mis haditas, están en peligro. – Decía Tooth, luego agitó sus alas – Me tengo que ir.

.- ¿Dónde está Nathaly? – Preguntó Conejo

.- La acabo de dejar en el pasillo – Dicho esto, Conejo junto a Sadman salieron solo para escuchar el grito del Guardián de las Esperanza: "¡No es posible!". Volvió y dijo:

.- Esta desmayada – Aviso el Guardián.

.- ¿Ataque para las chicas? – Bromeo Jack, solo recibió una mirada de "No es el momento" de parte de Tooth – Tienes razón, Conejo ella se desmaya cuando sus sueños la llaman urgente.

.- Llévala al trineo – Le dijo North, que estaba analizando el momento, Bunnymund solo abrió los ojos – Si, iremos al Palacio de los Dientes en el trineo.

La pareja quedó sola. Jack trataba de convencer al Hada para que no se fuera sin él, ella le dijo que sus hadas la necesitaban.

.-Te entiendo – Bajó la mirada - ¿Puedo acompañarte? Puede ser peligroso.

.- Es mejor que vayas en el trineo, además debes asegurarte de que Nathaly despierte – Los ojos violeta de la Guardiana de los Recuerdos trataban de encontrar las pupilas azules de su novio.

.- Está bien – Tooth le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.- Nos vemos en el Palacio – Dichas estas palabras, se fue con solo la compañía de Baby-Tooth.

**.**

**.**

He empezado a usar la misma trama, algunas partes, pero cambiaré varias cosas. Espero que les haya gustado.

Una cosa más, díganme ¿Quién invento la escuela? Lo voy a ir a molestar a su tumba. xD

Gracias por leer, y aviso: Conejo y Nathaly **NO** estarán juntos, SORRY.


	11. Primer Ataque

**ESTO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS ANIMATION Y SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? No sé si lo ven, pero cambié la letra. Este capítulo va dedicado a Nefertari Queen. Una gran escritora, y me alegra mucho que me ayude con mi fic. Acá ella no me ayudó, y ese era el objetivo. Darle una sorpresa, y espero que le agrade.

Este texto lo iba a publicar ayer, pero por tantas cosas en mi cabeza, no logré hacerlo. Lo lamento. Y me preocupé, ya que, les he prometido publicar Domingos o Miércoles. Si me dejan un review, seré la chica más feliz del mundo (soy exagerada, pero es posible.)

A partir de aquí, haré unos cambios respectos a la escritura de los capítulos. Muchas gracias.

* * *

_Capítulo 10:_

_Primer Ataque_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Conejo volvió al pasillo, solo para ver a Sadman ayudando a Nathaly levantarse. El Guardián se les acerco.

.- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Nathaly.

.- Te desmayaste – Dijo Conejo, como la cosa más obvia.

.- Eso lo sé – refunfuñó – Me refiero a Tooth ¿Está bien?

.- Creo que si – Nathaly entrecerró los ojos – La pregunta es, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

.-Mis sueños… – Dijo la guardiana, apoyándose un poco de Conejo, no estaba del todo consciente –Me llamaron urgente, no era algo que yo podía predecir.

Las miradas fueron dirigidas a Sadman, un signo de interrogación se formó sobre su cabeza ("**?**") El guardián de la Esperanza miró a su compañera, en su rostro se veía que tenía la misma pregunta que el otro Guardián.

.- Pitch y alguien más, junto a las pesadillas, atacan el Palacio de los Dientes – Dijo, con una cara preocupada, que pronto se las contagió a los Guardianes.

.- Es verdad, Vamos.

Ella solo miró la cara de asustado de Conejo.

.- ¿En serio, que sucede?

.- Debemos de ir al trineo – Tartamudeó.

**.**

De camino, Nathaly fue guiada por sus compañeros guardianes. Al llegar, vio a los Yetis arreglando todo, y Norte hablando con Phil.

.- No sé si Jack les ha contado, pero soy muy actualizada, y no pienso subirme en viejo y feo…

Calló por unos segundos, pensaba que el Trineo de Santa era común. Esa hipótesis era esperada, después de todo, North había nacido hace muchos siglos. Cuando los renos feroces de Norte salieron junto al tan genial Trineo, no pudo evitar llenarse de adrenalina. Hubo un gran silencio, y terminó su frase.

.- Trineo… - Estaba en shock, no podía creer que el trineo del legendario Santa Claus inspiraba tanta alegría, y fuera más que asombroso, después de todo, el era el Guardián de las Maravillas.

.- Todos aman el Trineo – Dijo Norte, orgulloso.

La cara de susto de Conejo se le podría contagiar a cualquiera, Nathaly tragó saliva, o Conejo le temía a las alturas o era un viaje bastante agitado. Cuando North tiró de las riendas, y risas estruendosas pasaban por los oídos de la chica, le gustaban la alegría y demás, pero en ese instante, la atormentaban.

.- ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas, Conejo? – En un momento tartamudeó luego se calmó. La respuesta, conociendo al Guardián de la Esperanza, jamás dejaría su orgullo atrás.

.- No, solo me gusta tanto el trineo, que siempre me apoyo a él – Nathaly era bastante inteligente, solo frunció el seño y miró a otra parte.

No se había percatado que Jack estaba ahí ¡Ni se dio cuenta cuando se subió! Estaba preocupado y serio, ¿él? ¿El muchacho más infantil que conocía? Algo estaba mal. Se acercó, puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo, el la miró.

.- ¿Qué pasa Jack? – Le preguntó a su compañero guardián.

.- Tooth se fue sola con Baby-Tooth, no me permitió acompañarla, nuestras haditas están en peligro – Dijo Jack, mirando la lejanía del cielo, él no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, pero la nueva guardiana sí, ella solo levantó una ceja.

.- ¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo, con una sonrisa pícara, Jack, ya dándose cuenta de lo que dijo, contestó.

.- De SUS haditas, eso dije – corrigió. Luego, su compañera, se le acercó al oído.

.- Después te recuerdo esto y me burlo– Le susurró, ya alejada le dijo – Ahora, hay que llegar lo más rápido posible.

Jack asintió. Luego rió al ver que Conejo aún le temía al Trineo, '_los viejos hábitos nunca mueren_'. Luego se escuchó el anunciado de Norte:

.- Conozco un atajo. – Dicho esto, sacó una esfera de nieve

.- Hay no – Dijo Conejo, luego maldijo ese viaje en trineo, como cualquier otro. Norte ignoró este comentario.

.- Al palacio – Le susurró, en el vidrio se reflejo su destino, luego la lanzó y pasaron…

Era horrible. Nathaly sentía cada palpitar de pesadillas, esto la estremeció. Tenían ¿vida? Pero no era la vida buena, la que tiene el ser humano. No. Era una oscura, buscando venganza, dolor, miedo.

Miedo. La palabra resonó en su cabeza, era como si el tiempo se detuviera. Inconsciente, lo dijo. Volvió al presente, vio a un Jack salvando recuerdos y a Haditas. Reaccionó, y voló, ayudándolo. Los dos volvieron al trineo, que por cierto, se movía mucho, ya que mientras esquivaban las pesadillas, otras chocaban contra éste. 10 recuerdos. 5 Hadas. Era todo lo que consiguieron.

Ya dentro del Palacio, la nueva guardiana se encantó, estaba perfectamente construido, se preguntaba ¿por qué no había sido escogida antes? ¿Por qué no los conoció antes? Un caballo negro chocó con el trineo, que la hizo despertar, la hizo volver a la terrible realidad.

Norte le dio las riendas a la castaña.

.- ¿Por qué me las das? ¡No se manejar esta cosa! – Norte no la escuchaba, estaba ocupado desvaneciendo pesadillas.

.- ¡Cuidado! – Gritó el jefe Guardián. Chocaron con una parte del enorme salón. Aterrizaron, terriblemente, pero lo hicieron. Arriba volaba una Tooth desesperada, ¡No estaba Baby-Tooth!

Jack voló a su lado. Se sentía culpable. Si hubiese ido con ella….

.- Hubiera pasado lo mismo – Dijo Tooth, al punto del llanto.

.- Pero te hubiese ayudado. – Respondió Jack, consolándola.

Algo animó a Tooth, algunos recuerdos estaban ahí, y con ellos 5 extensiones de ella misma. Agitó sus alas, en señal de esperanza. Y abrazó al chico que la acompañaba.

.- Gracias – Le susurró.

.- No fui solo yo – Dijo, ya separado del hada– Nathaly me ayudó – La guardiana, que ya se acercaba, sonrió.

.- Gracias.

Después del lindo momento, a pocos segundos, llegaron corceles envistiendo a los guardianes. Cada uno de ellos se preparó para una posible batalla: North sacó sus espadas, Conejo preparó los boomerangs para ser lanzados, Tooth hizo la posición correcta antes de un ataque, Jack apuntaba con su cayado, Sandy formó unos látigos, y Nathaly tenía un dedo en su zarcillo, que a la vez era un trozo de madera.

Muy pronto, aparecieron dos sombras, una era…

.- No puede ser – Dijo el albino.

.- Pitch – Fueron las palabras de Norte, que casi las escupía

.- Y una amiga – Dijo el Coco.

A su lado, apareció una sombra, cuya oscuridad y densidad era inmensa, después del escalofrío, dejo verse una mujer. Una sonrisa maléfica. Un cabello corto, negro como un carbón. Sus ojos grises, con la mirada matadora. Camisa y pantalones negros, con unas pequeñas roturas. Era pálida, muy pálida, un color casi enfermizo.

Nathaly la miró, era extremadamente familiar.

.- ¿Cómo la pasan, guardianes? ¿Con miedo? – Vio a la guardiana – Soy la chica de tu pesadilla ¿No me recuerdas?

.- Como olvidarte.

.- Es espléndido. Bonito zarcillo.

.- No es sólo eso – Se lo quitó, unió sus dos manos, ocultando el pequeño accesorio, y pronto éste se alargó, quedando como bastón. – Es el arma que utilizaré contra ti.

Una gran carcajada salió de aquellos espíritus, ella los miró muy confundida. Esta vez, la palabra la tomó Jack.

.- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

.- A nosotros, nadie, ni siquiera ustedes, nos puede vencer.

.- ¿Qué les hace decir eso?

.- La respuesta te la darán millones de niños, en pocos segundos.

Pronto, grandes partes del palacio, empezaron a desaparecer. Nat, al ser astuta, sabía lo que eso significaba: Los niños dejan de creer. Afectaba a todos, y a Tooth, pero la que más sufría era la chica del cayado 'mágico'.

Bunnymund atacó. Los persiguieron. Pero, habían desaparecido. Las miradas cambiaron a la albina, en vez de caer de pie, resbalo, pero gracias al viento no se cayó.

.- ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo el peludo.

.- Sin fe. Yo no existo. Al dejar de creer, me debilito.

Todos analizaron esta respuesta. A Tooth se le cayeron algunas plumas, Jack la abrazó de medio lado. El pasado estaba volviendo. Y eso, no era nada bueno.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado.

Ha sido el más largo que he escrito. Cabe decir, que hubo Jack/Tooth. Y ese es un punto que me fascina.

Además, mientras hacia este capítulo (duré 3 días, ¡NO ME JUZGUEN!) Cumplió una gran amiga: _Daniela Troya_. Me inspiré en una parte, en un momento que ella me ayudó muchísimo, por un sms le digo;).


	12. El deber de un Hada

**ESTO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS ANIMATION Y SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

¡Hola!

Sí, tengo bien claro que los abandoné, perdónenme. Primeramente, tenía un _bloqueo_ que no me dejaba escribir, luego estaba ocupadísima, al final, ya estaba de vacaciones pero mi beta no me podía ayudar. No lo publiqué porque no quería decepcionarlos.

Acá van a aparecer **escenas de la película**. Están casi que idéntica porque fueron unas de mis partes favoritas (¿a quién engaño? ¡Todo me gustó!) Además, tengo la película, y pues anotaba todo lo que veía e.e

Espero que les guste. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

_Capitulo 11:_

_El deber de un Hada_

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Hada de los dientes o Toothiana, llamada cariñosamente por sus amigos Tooth, es la encargada de guardar los recuerdos más relevantes de la infancia. Su amor a los niños siempre estuvo presente en ella, como todos sus compañeros. Los dientes de un infante eran más que sólo una pieza dura y blanca, era una _luz._

Los guardianes no dejarían sola a su amiga, y mantendrían esa _luz_ encendida.

.— Canguro, ¿Qué te parece hacer una apuesta amistosa?— Jack quería poner más adrenalina al momento.

.— ¡Que no me digas Canguro! — Gritó el Pooka, suspiró — ¿Qué piensas, Frost?

.— El que tenga menos dientes… — Buscaba las palabras correctas — Abraza a Natasha Fire.

.— Hecho, pero ni estorbes — Retaba Bunnymund a Jack, pero cuando iba a iniciar su típica discusión.

.— ¿En qué me mencionaban? — Apareció Nathaly, vestía unos jeans negros ajustados, rotos en las rodillas; con una camisa de mangas cortas blancas con la palabra **Los recuerdos de la infancia**. Su cabello, a pesar de siempre tenerlo liso, lo tenía rizado. Los dos chicos se quedaron viéndola, ella sonrío y tuvo un suave sonrojo. Ellos, como iban corriendo (en el caso de Jack, volando) casi chocan con una chimenea, que lograron esquivarla gracias a Norte.

.— ¡Cuidado! — avisó el Jefe Guardián. Sus dos compañeros cambiaron de dirección, justo a tiempo.

.— ¡Gracias Norte! — Le agradeció Jack, un poco avergonzado por la razón de casi chocar.

.— No hay de qué ¿Por qué iban a chocar? — Preguntó, curioso. Jack y Conejo se miraron y luego guiaron sus miradas a Nathaly que estaba al lado de Norte, aún sonrojada ¡Iban a chocar por su culpa!

.— Se distrajeron — Les ayudó la chica, pues no querían decirle la verdad. Norte los miró sospechosos.

.— ¿Cuántos llevan? — Dijo mostrando su bolsa, tenía 100 dientes mínimo.

.— ¿Ninguno? — Sonrieron los dos.

.— Yo digo que la carrera debería empezar…. ¡Ahora!

Nathaly salió disparada sin cuidar su camino, y esta vez, ella fue la que chocó con un enorme cartel situado en el centro de Tokio. Conejo le preguntó si estaba bien y ella afirmó. Al abrir sus ojos observó….

_Jack hizo su mueca típica de ¡Auch!, sin embargo, se veía muy estable a pesar de que algo le dolía. Pero, un poco más abajo, estaba una Toothiana con un golpe en la nariz, causado por su choque con el gran cartel que patrocinaba pasta dental._

_.— ¿Estás bien? — Miró a su compañera._

_.— Si, es sólo la emoción de estar en campo. ¿Sabes? Tenía tiempo sin hacerlo._

_.— ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo?_

_.— Unos 440 años — Mientras hablaba se tocaba el brazo, nerviosa. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Solo hablaba con su Jack. ¿Su? ¿Desde cuándo Jack era de ella? En eso, vio a lo lejos un diente y sin dudarlo, voló hasta la casa del pequeño._

_Jack miró confundido a BabyTooth, ella sólo se encogió de hombros, lamentándose por dentro._

.— ¿Segura que estás bien? — Dijo Conejo, sacándola de su trance.

.— Un recuerdo — pensó.

.— ¿Nathaly? ¿Tierra llamando a Nathaly?

.— Si, estoy bien.

.— ¿En serio? ¡Te quedaste viendo el cartel como 10 minutos! — No había cosa que más odiaba, aparte de Jack y su apodo 'Canguro', que le mintieran.

.— Tuve una clase de recuerdo. Se veía tan real — Admitió.

.— ¿Qué viste?

.— A Jack, Tooth y la hadita, ¿Qué significará?

Pero cuando el Guardián de la Esperanza iba a hablar, apareció Jack junto al hadita. Les causó un susto a los dos guardianes. El albino respondió:

.— Creo que fue un recuerdo — Dijo relajado — Tooth y yo estuvimos aquí, hace un año, buscando dientes.

.— ¡Sí! Ella se pegó con ese cartel ¿verdad? — Dijo señalando el cartel que tenían en frente.

.— Cierto. Debes hablar eso con la Guardiana responsable de las Memorias.

.— Ahora no. ¡Está en problemas! ¡Estamos en problemas! Después de vencer a Pitch, le hablaré sobre esto. Pero que nada salga de sus bocas.

.— Mira como tiemblo — Bromeó Jack.

.— O verán a Natasha Fire.

.— Ahora sí tiemblo. — Bunny y Jack hicieron un fingido escalofrío que no les salió.

Nathaly rió, adoraba verlos así. Solo dijo 'No saben actuar'. Les guiñó el ojo a los dos, éstos se vieron extrañados, y ella levantó los hombros ¡pues no sabía porque lo había hecho! En fin, decidieron unirse a los demás…

**-o-**

Jack entró a la habitación de una pequeña, pero para su sorpresa Bunny estaba ahí con el diente en sus manos, éste se burló en voz baja, y el Señor del Invierno lo miró, siendo esta una mirada penetrante, luego lo congeló al menos durante tres minutos.

Mientras tanto, Papa Noel entraba por la habitación de dos niños, agradeciendo que fueran gemelos, besó los dientes y celebró. Bunny, a unos kilómetros de allí, sacó 6 dientes.

.— ¡Lotería! — Encontró más dientes de lo normal, vio unos palos de hockey, ya sabía porque había mudado tantos dientes aquella criatura.

**-o-**

Norte entró en un cuarto de un infante, al pasar se hundió en agujero del Pooka, éstos se miraron indignados pues estaban atrapados, en eso apareció Sandman metiendo la mano debajo del cojín , sacando el diente, presumiéndoselo al ruso, mientras Bunny trataba de liberarse, sin ningún resultado. El de gran barba decía en voz baja para no despertar al pequeño:

.— _¡Tssss, tssss! _¡Ese es mi diente! ¡Meme! ¡Meme! — Pero fue en vano. Solo vio alejarse a Sandy.

**-o-**

Después de hacer algunas acrobacias en el aire, Jack entró en otra habitación por una ventana abierta, pero desafortunadamente cayó en un hueco de Bunny (una trampa de él) para luego éste salir de su escondite a burlarse y tomar el diente.

**-o-**

En otra casa no muy lejos de allí, estaba Tooth junto a una pequeña hada, la Guardián de los Recuerdos introdujo su mano bajo la almohada de la criatura. Y sacó un… ¿ratón? Quedó sorprendida, pero aún más cuando BabyTooth le dio una patada que lo hizo chocar contra la pared, pero cuando la hadita lo iba a volver a atacar, Toothiana la sujetó por las alas y le informó:

.— No pequeña, el es parte de la división latina — El pequeño ratón gruñó y refunfuñaba, luego tiró el pequeño sombrero que llevaba, harto de tanto embrollo. Con la expresión de un poco asustada, Tooth se disculpó.

**-o-**

Un portal se abrió y de allí salió Norte montando su fabuloso trineo…

Bunny levantaba la mitad de un almohadón para hallar una hoja con una flecha que señalaba hacia su lado. Miró en la dirección, sorprendido, se burlaba Norte con un gran saco en su espalda.

**-o-**

Conejo tenía un diente, pero, el suelo se puso resbaloso, gracias a Jack Frost.

.— Dulce venganza — pensaba.

El australiano asustado iba cayendo y el autor del resbalo tomó el diente de su mano, riendo.

.— Debo buscar mi cámara — Pensaba y reía para sus adentros.

Pero el molar acabó en manos de Sandman.

.— ¡Sí! — festejó, pero la celebración no duró mucho…— ¡No!

Ya era tarde, Meme se fue volando en su nube de arena, mientras se despedía.

**-o-**

El ruso entraba por, al parecer, su entrada favorita; la chimenea. Dentro de la casa, Conejo prendió el fogón elegante diciendo:

.— Jo,jo,jo — Al estilo de Santa.

Luego se oyó una explosión y el grito de Norte.

Definitivamente era una supervivencia.

**-o-**

Nathaly entraba en una habitación, pero ya estaba Jack. Se pusieron tipo pelea de vaqueros en el medio oeste.

.— Frost.

.— Feeling.

.— Sabes que ese diente me corresponde.

.— No, ya me han quitado varios — mientras decía eso, le mostraba el diente, Nathaly puso una cara de cómplice, y le arrebató el diente, para luego marcharse.

.— Adiós — gritó ligeramente. Se escuchó el eco de su risa, y Jack, pues quedó atónito.

**-o-**

El australiano peleaba con el albino, lo poco que se entendía entre gritos era que Jack acusaba a Conejo de robarle un diente de su bolsa, pero éste desmentía todo y le decía que era un mal perdedor.

.— ¿Se pueden comportar como adultos que son? — Dijo Nathaly, en el medio de la pelea, ciertas mechas rojas se formaban en su cabello.

.— ¡Él es un niño! ¡Un niño que no sabe perder! — Gritó Bunnymund furioso.

.— ¡Y él un Canguro! — Gritaba Jack, con una vena sobresaliendo su frente.

.— Por milésima vez, ¡Que no me digas C…! — Pero se detuvo al sentir que sus orejas estaban siendo jaladas al igual que las de Jack.

.— Duele, duele, duele — Decían al unísono.

.— ¡Compórtense! — Decía Nat, a punto de convertirse en Natasha. Pero, solo iba a complicar más las cosas, se aguantó y soltó las orejas de ambos guardianes. Estos se las tocaron dolidos.

En eso, apareció Tooth, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su novio, calmándolo, busco sus pupilas azules, él levantó la mirada y le sonrío, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Se alejo y pronto todos mostraron sus bolsas.

.— ¡Genial! — Exclamó — ¿Se acordaron de dejar dinero verdad?

Sandy asintió, pero luego negó.

.— ¿¡Otra vez!? — Tooth puso la cabeza de medio lado, un poco molesta y frunció el seño. Todos se encogieron de hombros ¿cómo se les volvió a olvidar dejar una simple moneda?

Y Jack era el más sorprendido ¡él, en verano, ayudaba al Hada recogiendo dientes y dejando monedas!

Después de tanta confusión, fueron al banco de Burguess y sacaron monedas de unas máquinas. Cada uno iba dejando lo que cada niño esperaba. Pero al acabarse el efectivo, fueron dejando caramelos (Norte) y huevos (Conejo). Sandman iba a dejar una moneda pero el ruso se le adelantó; prendía un árbol de navidad y había puesto algunas decoraciones navideñas.

Un niño ya despierto comía un caramelo, quizás dejado por Norte, y observaba en su ventana andar a los guardianes. Muy sorprendido por lo que veía y aún más, cuando Meme lo saludó.

**-o-**

Nathaly entró en una habitación muy bonita; había mariposas hechas por alambres y otras cosas en la pared, ésta era blanca y en la mitad tenía unas clases de dibujos, parecían mariposas. En un estante tenía muchas muñecas, en otra repisa cuentos fantásticos y al lado de la cama, una lámpara con una muñeca a cuesta. El colchón estaba acompañado con sábanas amarillas e ilustraciones de mariposas. Allí dormía una niña rubia abrazando un juguete marrón claro con patas de color rosa. La criatura tenía cinco años y por una rara razón maduró mucho pero seguía creyendo y divirtiéndose.

.— Sophie — Dijo Nathaly con tanto añoro. Esa pequeña era como Jamie para Jack, tenían una adorable conexión.

**-o-**

En otra habitación de esa misma casa, un chico de cabellos blancos y una mujer mitad colibrí, charlaban.

.— Incisivo izquierdo — recordaba Tooth — Se le cayó hace poco otro incisivo ¿No tienes nada que ver en este cambio, verdad?

.— ¿Yo? Solo una vez hice que se le cayera un diente y fue un accidente — Dijo nervioso, cabe decir que el año pasado, a través de los recuerdos, Tooth sabía perfectamente que fue Jack el que hizo que se le cayera ese diente a Jamie, y que en aquel tiempo no le agradaban los guardianes.

.— ¿Recuerdas cuando recogimos ese diente?

.— Como olvidarlo — rió. — Sin saber lo que sentía por ti, me propuse a acompañarte a recogerlo.

Jack de repente, vio hacia la pared, y allí se encontraba el dibujo hecho por el niño de dicha aventura.

.— Todavía lo tiene — Tocó el dibujo con tanta felicidad, Tooth apreció ese momento.

.— Se ve que le encanta recordar — Rieron. El Hada de los dientes puso la moneda en su respectivo lugar y luego observó a Jamie.

.— ¿Te he dicho cuanto amo esta parte?

.— Creo que sí. — Luego calló por unos minutos, su novia lo miró y tenía la vista perdida.

.— ¿En qué piensas, Jack?

.— En nada — Tooth levantó la ceja, el accedió — En mi pasado, quisiera recordar más a mi madre, a mi padre, a mi hermana.

.— Si hubiese sabido esto hace muchos años atrás, te juro que te hubiese ayudado muchísimo — Puso su mano en su hombro.

.— Por lo menos tengo a los guardianes, a Jamie, a ti — Ambos se sonrojaron y se dieron esa mirada que expresaba todo.

Pero principalmente soledad. Esa soledad que Jack sintió durante 300 años, esa soledad que Tooth sentía dentro de sí, tenia miles de haditas pero ese abrazo nunca lo sentiría con otra persona. Luego se separaron, él tenía las manos en su cintura y ella en su cuello, se fueron acercando un poco para darse un beso, pero…

Sonó algo, que los separó a ambos, pero vieron que el niño seguía durmiendo ¿Qué fue eso?

**.**

**.**

Hasta aquí se los dejo, espero pronto volver a actualizar. Les haré una pregunta… ¿¡POR QUÉ LAS VACACIONES DURAN TAN POCO!?

Les juro que cuando empiece primer año/.\ ¡VOY A QUERER VACACIONES!

Gracias por leer y a mi bff: **Daniela Troya **por ayudarme:*.


End file.
